Archidons
"For we, are the Archidons. With bows so accurately piercing, they will fall, before they get a chance to stand!" '' Personality Archidons are silent, yet smart. They serve as the perfect support units. By the time the intelligent Marrowkai finish their spells and creating battle decisions, the Archidons would have already peppered their men, making them easy to kill. They prefer to stay behind the protection of their allies, while they help them with invaluable support. Archidons think of every race evenly. They know their enemies' and allies' strengths and weaknesses, and know when to use them. They are masters of sight and scouting, and rely on one another to complete their assignment. Description Archidons, being low-armored and having high-range, are best to be put at the back, protected by your more versatile melee units, like the Shadowrath or the Spearton. Stats Archidons do moderate damage somewhat equal to that of a Swordwrath. The downside to this, however, is their very low health. One should counter this by putting Archidons behind much tougher units, such as the Speartons. As a result, Archidons are a powerful addition to your army, but need protection for them to show their true power. Archidons move at the same rate as Swordwrath and Speartons, thus letting the two melee units protect the Archidon. If an enemy uses Archidons and protects them with Speartons very often, it is best to simply walk past the Spearton and attack the Archidon first. This would be helpful when using Shadowrath, with their immense damage, cloaking, and speed, they would kill the Archidon before they retreat. Role in Order Archidons, like Speartons, also serve as tactical commanders for Order. They show exactly how many should be in a squad, and say what members should be in it. A good example was when a Magikill consulted the Archidons for a scouting mission. The Speartons wanted Archidons to attempt the scouting mission, but the Archidons declined. They took statistic in the speed, assassinating ability, and stealth of the Shadowrath. They had then attempted the scouting mission, and were successful with zero casualties. This shows how much trust Archidons have for each other, and shows how well they think of each situation. Apart from being tactical commanders, they also serve as anti-air units when the vile Wingadons come in sight. Some even serve as scouts and spies when the Shadowrath need aid. Specialty Archidons are masters of sight, aim and support. They treat every race equally, and are almost as wise as the Magikill. They are able to deliver the first few blows in a battle, and, although the damage they do is small and weak, it proves invaluable support for their armies. They know when to retreat, and when to attack. They are masters of ambush, as well. Order relies on the immense sight range of the Archidons to protect their castles. Order knows very well that the extremely accurate aim of the Archidons can be used from even atop their castle walls. Chosen Weapon Archidons have studied the Way of the Bow, a weapon used by two other nations. They prefer not to wear much armor and simply overwhelm the enemy with coordinated attacks and ambushes. Also because of their powerful weapon, Archidons have the ability of delivering--more often that not--the first and last blows in a battlefield. With the Archidons' decision of not wearing armor is their downfall. They are easily killed if unprotected by other, much tougher, allies. Nevertheless, they are extremely powerful even without armor, and it is very often proven when they fight. History Archidons were a peaceful and prosperous race before their fall in the First Siege. Their amount of gold was among the largest of Inamorta. They defended themselves well, and no foe of theirs would be left unscathed. The Archidons, however, were unprepared for an attack by Order, a neighboring country, which is why they left very little defenses there. Once Order penetrated to the large lands of the Archidons, their fall was imminent. Many escaped before Order fully conquered the country, but the latter were either forced to or willingly accepted their role as a part of Order. Majority of Archidons rebelled, yet Order had enough sustaining Archidons to desolate the rebels. During the time of the Conquering, Archidons had equal ranks with Speartons, despite the Speartons being more powerful. However, in Stick Empires, they have a lower rank than Speartons. Even so, their ranks are nearly equal to each other, and Archidons held no remorse or grudge for the decision of Order's leaders for lowering their place in the empire. Lifestyle Archidons take on a tribal type of life, living separately with different heads. This is different from Speartons however, who even though have different leaders, they all live in one home and have only one Counsel. Archidons live separately and follow the rules of their given master. This lets Archidons have different ways, each unique. But they are all aware of it, and are fine with this separation. Food comes to Archidons easily--they hunt for it themselves. This tradition gives Archidons practise beyond measure, and gives them immense accuracy and aim. They hunt whatever is found in their lush forests. Many Archidons are also farmers, so if ever there is a shortage of food, they consult their farmers, who willingly sell what they have. Many Archidons can live without eating much, however. They have grown used to this type of survival. They may run for days without requiring food or drink. Archidons have many traditions and they are strictly and lovingly followed by all Archidons despite their different tribes. An example is the popular Hunting Festival--a simple party where Archidons make sport of their hunting skills. Whoever brings the biggest and tastiest animal wins. And so they begin eating. Weakness The Archidons' primary weakness is their incredulous low armor. Despite having powerful weapons, their low armor lets them be slaughtered with ease. One can attempt to protect Archidons, however, and if their protectors fall, the Archidons' speed will help them escape their captors--often delivering several blows while running, a unique trick Archidons do. When they retreat, they continue to attack the enemy. This tactic lets retreating Archidons escape unscathed by enemies, occassionally even killing a few foes, who would more often injure them while running. Despite this, Archidons have great medicinal technology and thus, whoever is wounded--assuming they live without armoa--is usually treated and soon taken back to a battlefield. They search their beautiful forests and have found that several herbs have excellent healing capabilities. Amazingly, they learned this medicine without the aid of Merics, who supply majority of Order's healing technology. This simply shows that Archidons evolve very fast, and despite needing protection, are capable of holding off on their own, without aid of any other race. Ranged Unit Comparison '''Albowtross - '''Archidons treat the Albowtross with high honor. They thank them for using the Archidons' chosen weapon, which shows the Albowtross' trust for them. They share a bond, and are willing to fight side-by-side. Although an Albowtross has the might to withhold two Archidons when separated, and one if the Archidons are in a group of two, they show a great friendship with the Archidons. ' ' 'Enslaved Giants - 'Archidons treat Giants kindly, despite their choice to join the Chaos force. They see them as mistreated by other races for being dull. Even so, one fully-grown Chaotic or Enslaved Giant can defeat up to six Archidons if in a group, and more than 10 if separate. 'Dead - 'Archidons see the Dead as weak and futile enemies. Even so, a Dead can defeat an Archidon in a duel, despite their immensely low damage. This is due to their armor and health, compared to the Archidons' high damage yet low health. 'Wingidons - '''The Archidons feel hatred for the Wingidons, or Eclipsors. They feel they do not deserve to hold their racial weapon, the bow. They see them as a disgraceful race with no mercy. They are the one race the Archidons despise. Even so, an Eclipsor can defeat an Archidon in a duel without blinking (which is easy, since these demons don't have eyelids to blink with in the first place). Abilities '''Fire Arrows - '''Archidons will burn the hilt of their arrows, then fire them. Fire arrows do more damage than original arrows. However, they do not burn. Homeworld The Archidons live in the forests of Inamorta, hiding atop trees so they will not be reached when foes arise. They live in their homeland the most simple and peaceful--perhaps the most peaceful in all of Inamorta. They see enemies dwell in their territory rarely. Perhaps it is because they fear the immense advantage Archidons have in their home territory. Campaign The Archidons are the second to be ready to attack the Order.It is easy to beat them,because with a simple Spearton,2-3 Swordwrath and a quick attack they wil fall. In campaign mode, the rebel Archidons reamed up with the Swordwraths to attack Order. Category:Abilities Category:Order